1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in or with location determination of a mobile device using observed difference of time of arrival (OTDOA) techniques that employ forward link calibration (FLC) values.
2. Information
In particular cellular communication networks such as 4G or long-term evolution (LTE) networks, a receiving device may estimate its location using OTDOA techniques by measuring times of arrival of signals (e.g., positioning reference signals (PRSs)) transmitted by base stations (e.g., eNodeBs). The accuracy of estimating a location using this technique relies in part on the accuracy with which times of the transmission of the signals is known. A receiver device may measure times of arrival of a signal for use in OTDOA according to a time reference such as a time reference obtained from a global navigation satellite system (GNSS). However, if an internal processing delay for measuring times of arrival of signals is unknown, an error may be introduced. Unfortunately, it is expensive and time consuming to calibrate an internal processing delay for each mobile receiver device.